1. Technical Field
This invention relates to motorized potato peelers that are used to remove the potato skins by contact with abrasive surfaces rather than manually peeling the potatoes with a knife or other sharp blade-like instrument.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different configurations that spin or rotate potatoes within an enclosed spaced forcing the potatoes into contact with an abrasive surface repeatedly thereby removing the potato skins, examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,308, U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,472, U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,978 and U.S. Pat. No. 850,424.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,308 a potato peeler is disclosed utilizing a motor driven rotary disk having an abrasive surface and a deflector mounted within the container above the disk. The container is filled with water and potatoes during use.
U.S. Pat. No.2,794,472 is directed to a manually operated peeling machine having a water filled container with a rotatable disk within that is angularly inclined on a central pivot or rotation point. A curved auxiliary abrasive wall is secured to an inner vertical wall of the container. A manually operated crank extends from the container and is connected to the disk for rotation of the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,978 a potato peeling machine is shown having a container with a water driven rotating cutting disk. A pair of oppositely disposed vertical cutting members are secured to their respective side walls for engagement with the potatoes as they are rotated by the water driven disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 850,424 discloses a peeling machine for vegetables having a generally convex shaped rotatable disk within a container. A hinge door and step arm assembly having an abrasive surface can be extended into the potato path for peeling same.